


In which Karkat gives Kankri something to think about

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Series: Release-verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri's vow of celibacy is still a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Karkat gives Kankri something to think about

“You’re asking me to break my vow.”

Kankri looks torn. Flushed and aroused and -

And _miserable,_ and that’s just - 

Karkat could convince him, could push just that bit harder, and -

“No.” He finds himself speaking before he has time to finish the thought. “Fuck no.”

Oath-breaker, liar, one whose word cannot be trusted; no matter that that vow of his is the most ridiculous pile of decomposing faecal-matter ever to have the embarrassment of existing, Kankri wouldn’t forgive himself for that; he’s _made_ of words; they matter to him. 

Karkat hates himself a little for being tempted, but -

It’s not as if he doesn’t see enough self-loathing from his reflection.

He wants to break Kankri, wants to shatter that infuriating sense of superiority, wants the pieces at his feet begging for more. He wants to make him feel good, better than good, wants to make it _unbearable._ Wants to make Kankri look at him and _see_ him, wants to tear off his blinkers and show him the world as it really is. He wants so much more than what he can steal from loopholes in Kankri’s vow. He wants everything Kankri is.

He doesn’t want guilt or shame to be a part of that. Kankri’s going to surrender to him with a whole heart or not at all.

“I’m not asking you to break your vow, Kankri.” He believes this is possible; refuses to believe otherwise. “I’m asking you to release yourself from it.”


End file.
